The Walking Dead (Mini Movies)
The Dead Stories TV Movie Series is a fictional set of TV movies which takes storylines and characters from some of the existing fictions of The Walking Dead Franchise. It follows the stories of multiple survivors who either appear in one of the main series or have noteworthy encounters and are released in the form of one movie length stories that are told by four children (Luka, Rowan, Amir and Yulia) over a campfire. Stories |-|Backstories= Backstories Backstory : Torn Apart Hannah was an ordinary mother before she became the infamous bicycle undead. She also had a story of how she became infected and it is shown through her eyes as the outbreak begins and she desperately seeks for a way to keep her family safe as her town becomes overrun, the military operations failing and causing the military themselves to evacuate and her neighbors turning into undead cannibalistic monsters. Backstory : Red Hatchet Before Rick Grimes used the infamous red hatchet in order to survive the horrors of the apocalypse, it was a simple packaged item in a hardware store before being passed through multiple survivors who each have a small story of their own as they attempt to survive but the hatchet just finds itself passed down from survivor to survivor until fate finally leads it to being left in a barn for officer Rick Grimes to find and claim for himself. Backstory : Atlanta The tragic and chaotic fall of Atlanta and the story of how it happened is shown through the eyes of one bitten soldier whose fate is sealed to die alone inside of the tank before he is found undead by Rick Grimes when he arrives but first he desperately tries to fight through his infection and find help. However, with the entire city in need of any type of help or sanctuary that can be provided, the bitten soldier finds himself with none. Backstory : Cold Storage Chase is a survivor of the outbreak whom is trying to make his way across country in order to find his missing sister but when he and his friend Harris come to arrive at a Self Storage Facility, Chase finds his life changing as he loses his company and he is betrayed by someone whom he fought he could work with, having to fight through the undead in order to save his own life as well as an innocent woman's and put a stop to his plans. Backstory : Alexandria Safe-Zone Alexandria is a peaceful community that is determined to become a safe sanctuary amidst the apocalypse but with regular undead swarms attacking their walls and the sudden arrival of a threatening rival group, Douglas Monroe realizes that their home will not last long without more people, forcing him to send out his two best scouts in an effort to find more people which leads to Aaron and Eric having an fateful encounter with Rick. Backstory : The Saviors Under the leadership of Negan, the Saviors are trying to create themselves a fully functional sanctuary but with little supplies to build their fences and frequent attacks from the undead, groups of Saviors have to split from main base in a desperate effort to find anything of use which leads to Dwight and his small group having to do morally questionable acts against other groups they encounter in order to get supplies that they need. Backstory : Here's Negan Who was Negan before society broke down? He is known to be a fearsome leader who finds enjoyment in murdering. However Negan wasn't always the leader of the Saviors. He wasn't always a man with a strange connection to a bat named Lucille. Negan used to be just a school coach who liked to play ping-pong before society broke down and despite everyone around him dying and becoming weak, he remained stronger than. Backstory : The Next World Ethan is placed in charge of leading a small group of his friends on a supply run which is going very excellent until a group of Saviors arrive to collect from Hilltop, the situation only worsening when Ethan's group refuse to hand over the supplies, losing one of their members before they are taken back to sanctuary where Negan decides their fate which in turn results in a fateful encounter between Rick's group and Hilltop to later happen. Backstory : The Mighty Shiva While out for a stroll in the woods with the company of Richard and Shiva, Ezekiel is beginning to make plans for the future of his new kingdom and its people. However, when the three of them have a run in with an unknown group of people who call themselves "The Saviors" Ezekiel and his friends are left in the position of helping a second group who appear to also be in trouble with the "Saviors" but not all is what it claims to be. Backstory : Priya When the outbreak began and the undead took over the world, Priya was trapped in her boarding school dorm and remained hungry and desperate until she was forced to try and escape but soon gets trapped in trouble, leaving her praying for help which she receives in the form of Paul Rovia which leads to the two of them having to work together as Jesus aims to guide her to the Hilltop Colony for her to have sanctuary. Backstory : Dr. Stevens With the outbreak causing the world around them to fall apart, Dr Stevens and his crew must find their way out of Atlanta, making attempts to move to the countryside and away from the undead overrun cities to get to Abbie's cousin but, once outside of Atlanta, the crew come to learn that the dangers have followed them that leads to Stevens being separated from his friends, when they are held captive, and coming to the Woodbury. Backstory : Sandy Trapped with a group at a remote rest stop, Sandy and her, struggling addict, sister Meg quickly learn why they should be careful of whom they trust during these trying times even as the group runs into a large herd of the growing undead that leaves the two sisters desperately trying to make it back to their home in Atlanta which only puts the two sisters through even more challenging combat as they are left with few options left. Backstory : The Governor From the early days of the apocalypse, the Blake brothers banded together with Penny and three friends to survive. However, when they are forced to abandon Wiltshire Estates, the group finds themselves on a big rollercoaster of a journey which has them meeting fellow survivors, both friendly and threatening, as they become broken and hollow with each tragic step they take in the apocalypse bringing them closer to destiny. Backstory : Tent City Lilly Caul has been living in the supposed safe-haven of Tent City for a while now with multiple other gathered survivors of the outbreak, trying to find their own way in the apocalypse, but when a sudden and fateful herd attacks the camp and all of it's residents, Lilly finds their entire situation being torn apart as tragedy threatens to force their weakened group apart and make them fight each other, leaving Lilly and allies to be kicked out. Backstory : Margaret In the process of seeking refuge for herself and her daughter, Margaret comes to meet a woman on her own at the location that she planned for the two of them to live at, their meeting beginning with tension. However, when they run into trouble with the local bandits, the two women are forced to work together in order to escape from the situation alive which causes their new friend, Claire, to bring Margaret to a small community. Backstory : Mirabelle Mirabelle had left her home of Birmingham while on a camping trip with her friends when the outbreak begun. At first neither she nor her friends truly realized what was going on but they soon learned when tragedy after tragedy struck, the group losing members to the undead over the time of their journey as they were forced to fight other people in order to survive. However, just as all her hope is gone, Mirabelle finds her way to safety. Backstory : Flight 462 When a group of passengers board a commercial airplane, the last thing any of them expect is for a apocalyptic outbreak to begin which causes them to be stuck flying in the air when Los Angeles's power goes out. However, this turns out to be the least of their problems when one of the passengers turns out to be infected and reanimates, putting the lives of all the on board passengers in jeopardy as they try to land safely. Backstory : Passage Sierra is a hardened, hazmat clad, survivor who is just trying to get by in the Apocalypse but finds herself agreeing to help an injured woman, named Gabi, reunite with her boyfriend, named Colton, who appears to hold the secret location of a tunnel that will lead anyone who travels through it to an apocalyptic sanctuary but, as Sierra rightly predicted, not everyone she meets in exchange for this sanctuary is fully trustworthy. Backstory : A Telltale Encounter Experiencing a chance encounter with the mysterious Clementine and escaping hostiles, the two alive siblings, Matt and Lindsay, are left to make their way through the end of the world in an attempt to make their way to the existing community of Prescott in an effort to have a better life together. However, on their way down the road, the two siblings face many obstacles as they are hunted by The New Frontier and undead. |-|Extra Stories= Extra Stories Extra Story : In Too Deep When Siddiq and his crew fall under attack from Pirates and their ship is seized, Siddiq and his friend Pious must find their way back to Oceanside in order to protect their community from the new threat but, when the two of them step up in order to save two females from being raped, Oceanside ends up coming under attack from both the land and sea with the pirates attempting a raid and the rapists determined to get both females. Extra Story : What We Deserve When an undead herd suddenly invades their home, Edwards and his crew are forced to fight them in order to protect their boats but with an overwhelming amount of the undead, some of their members head out on a desperate mission of getting help from Oceanside but when the two of them arrive to Oceanside, it isn't long before the community itself is overrun which leaves them all with more problems than they are able to handle. Extra Story : Give No Shelter During the two year timeskip after the all out war, Andrea abandoned her friends and went on multiple of her own travels which led to her falling into heavy depression as she carried the guilt of all those she had lost with one of these fateful travels not only leading to Andrea's hard recovery from her depression but also brought a new group, Oceanside, into the larger world as Andrea fights against a different community to save a family. Extra Story : Left Behind When Elliot Robinson wakes up in a prison cell, he finds himself being one of the ones to survive the start of the outbreak but when he ends up bitten, he knows he only has a limited amount of time if he is to save his life which leads to him finding a group of people, from all sorts of backgrounds, who are trying to make it to Firesign Stadium in hopes of being saved by the military but multiple troubles on the road slow them down. Extra Story : The Oath Having escaped from their now overrun camp and separated from any other possible survivors, Paul and Karina try to make it through on their own but with Paul suffering from a heavy cut, Karina is left to take him to Harrison Memorial Hospital for treatment and meeting the only doctor alive in the hospital, Gale Macones. As time passes on and Paul's condition worsens, Gale gives Karina a choice that leads to her breaking her oath. Extra Story : The Dead Run With the military abandoning their posts and Los Angeles burning around them, the few remaining survivors of the now undead overrun city are left to fend for themselves and escape from the undead with their only hope of surviving being to get to a boat and on the water. However, as the city falls to chaos around them and they are each left on their own, the run from one part of the city to another proves challenging for most. Extra Story : Radio Waves When the outbreak begins and the world falls apart under the reign of the undead, the only hope of humanity some people are left with is their radios as they find themselves in contact with people over the seas but as some outbreak survivors will find out, sooner or later, the hope of humanity isn't enough to keep their ship and themselves afloat as they desperately keep in contact with fellow survivors through the very first weeks. Extra Story : Escape As the outbreak begins around the globe, an evacuation zone in San Diego is attempting to save as any as possible but when it falls to the undead that quickly swarm inside, a small group of survivors find themselves having to work together in order to get a prison bus working and escape but with the undead all around them and not being able to trust all of their fellow survivors, the task of trying to save themselves may be too hard. Extra Story : The Alien Jeffrey Grimes, the younger brother of Rick Grimes, has found himself stuck in Spain as the outbreak begins and is desperate to return home to America in order to reunite with his family. Avoiding the undead to the best of his ability, Jeffrey finds himself running into a woman, Claudia, who also wants to leave for America which leads to the two survivors teaming up in an attempt to escape from the overrun city and get to safety. Extra Story : A Hunter's Home Hunter, a soldier who was sent to defend Washington D.C. during the initial outbreak, has finally returned to his old home in search of his family, only to find his wife and two of his children dead while his third, Emma, is missing which leads to Hunter pushing on to Baltimore, the location that holds an evacuation point for the military in Fort Meade, in a mission to find his missing daughter while he encounters both friends and foes. Extra Story : Teresa When the dead rose, Teresa had to fight her way out of the overrun gym she sparred at regularly only to find herself in a world ruled by the dead. Unable to go home, Teresa was forced to go to the grocery store she worked at for supplies which also gave her an opportunity to create her own special weapon to use against the undead, getting the chance to use it when an old friend turns up to take her to a nearby safe-house. Extra Story : Erika On the first day at Sojourner Truth High School, a lot of the students started to get sick which left the school's guidance counselor, Erika, to help the school nurse but it isn't long before their students succumb to sickness and the two find themselves surrounded by the undead that leaves them to round up the students to try and save as many as they can before they hold out in the school for months until the arrival of a herd changes it. Status Examples Characters |-|Backstories= Backstories Backstory : Torn Apart Hannah's Family Andrew's Family Palmer Family Miscellaneous Backstory : Red Hatchet Mandy's Family Derek's Group Abandoned Bus Siggard Family Farm Miscellaneous Backstory : Atlanta Atlanta Backstory : Cold Storage Self Storage Facility Backstory : Alexandria Safe-Zone Alexandria Safe-Zone Kershaw's Group Rick's Group Backstory : The Saviors The Saviors Megan's Group Hilltop Colony Backstory : Here's Negan Negan's Neighborhood Unknown Hospital Paul's Group Negan's Companions Dwight's Group Raso's Group Backstory : The Next World Hilltop Colony The Saviors Malcolm's Group Backstory : The Mighty Shiva The Kingdom The Saviors Backstory : Priya Priya's Boarding School Backstory : Dr. Stevens Steven's Crew Forest Bandits Backstory : Sandy Remote Rest Stop Atlanta Backstory : The Governor Blake's Group Atlanta Apartment Complex Tommy's Home Invaders Backstory : Tent City Tent City Backstory : Margaret Margaret's Family Train Fuel Depot Marauders The Local Bandits Backstory : Mirabelle Mirabelle's Camping Group Backstory : Flight 462 Flight 462 Miscellaneous Bacstory : Passage Overrun Military Camp Construction Site Bunker Backstory : A Telltale Encounter The Siblings Prescott The New Frontier |-|Extra Stories= Extra Stories Extra Story : In Too Deep Oceanside Edwards's Crew Rapist Group Extra Story : What We Deserve Edwards's Crew Oceanside Extra Story : Give No Shelter Andrea's Family The Companion The Mobjack Fairbanks House Monroe Colony Andrea's Hallucinations Extra Story : Left Behind Abandoned Neighborhood Miscellaneous Extra Story : The Oath Atlanta Highway Camp Harrison Memorial Hospital Extra Story : The Dead Run Los Angeles Extra Story : Radio Waves Rachel's Family Rachel's Neighborhood Shuteye Peak DJ's Office Building Miscellaneous Extra Story : Escape Evacuation Zone Survivors Extra Story : The Alien Barcelona Extra Story : A Hunter's Home Hunter's Neighborhood Bruce's Squad Extra Story : Teresa Grocery Store Extra Story : Erika Sojourner Truth High School